


I Might Just Love Him

by authordrawingmusic



Series: Falsettos College AU [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Background Relationships, Bottom Whizzer Brown, College, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Friends With Benefits, Gay Whizzer Brown, M/M, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), POV Whizzer Brown, Photographer Whizzer Brown, Trust Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Whizzer Brown & Jason Bonding, Whizzer Brown loves Marvin, Whizzer Brown-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordrawingmusic/pseuds/authordrawingmusic
Summary: Whizzer moved back out from Marvin's when Mendel lets him move back in. What now?
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Falsettos College AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445971
Comments: 32
Kudos: 85





	1. The Ins And Outs Of Moving

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest I've ever gone without an update.  
> Things have been pretty rough lately, but finally I can present to you the continuation of Marvin and Whizzers farce of a relationship!  
> Enjoy!

There was many ways in which waking up could have been a lot worse, sure. But waking up with a crick in his neck was definitely not pleasant either. What the hell was Whizzer's body doing? He was nineteen for fucks sake! He was supposed to be young and not have his joints fail him. That settled it. He was getting old. God, he'd even slept in his clothes. He glanced down to check on the state of his clothes, afraid of the amount of wrinkles he would be faced with.  
It had taken him until this very moment that Marvin still had his arm wrapped around his middle as was still very much asleep. Whizzer took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gauge his reaction to the intimate physical proximity of Marvin.After a moment's hesitation Whizzer settled back against Marvin's chest, who wrapped his arm around Whizzer's waist more tightly. 

He stilled in Marvin's arms for a moment, afraid that Marvin had woken up and would think anything of this. Whizzer didn't even know what exactly he was doing there.  
They had just established that this was just fun. So doing something, anything like this? It was fucking up the whole thing Whizzer had been so adamant about making this thing he had with Marvin. Then again, what was so wrong about enjoying this for a moment? Marvin still hadn't said anything, so he was probably still awake. He would definitely make a huge deal of Whizzer not knowing what he wanted otherwise.  
So he relaxed again and closed his eyes, enjoying however much time was left until Marvin would wake up.He sighed, resting his back against Marvin's chest and smiling too himself when a still asleep Marvin began nuzzling against the nape of his neck. Whizzer felt his stomach drop.

He had to get his story straight, no matter how not-straight he was. It was as simple as that. He just couldn't keep doing this. If he kept doing shit like this, he would have to admit that he did in fact care. He needed to back up before that happened. The moment he'd admit that he did care about Marvin, it would all be over.  
All of his independence, his ability to choose, pick and leave; gone. It would all be gone. It had happened with his mom, Trina had been miserable with Marvin. Was it that wild of an assumption? Definitely not. Quickly and in a smooth motion Whizzer escaped the arms around him and sat up.  
Marvin woke up a minute later with a grunt and a confused look around. That meant he hadn't been awake before. That was good. Whizzer grabbed his phone, trying not to acknowledge Marvin any further. 

Marvin grunted again and sat up with a yawn, a way of saying “good morning” that Whizzer had become very well acquainted with over the past month or so they had been living together.  
“So, Mendel just texted me. I can move back in”, he lied, his eyes glued to his Instagram feed.  
Marvin huffed a laugh. “Oh. Good. So I won't have my blanket stolen again tonight.”  
Whizzer put down his phone and frowned at the still half asleep man.“I don't do that.”  
“Yeah, you do.” That way Marvin smiled at him with his eyes half closed, hair all over the place and flat on the side he'd been laying on, his stomach dropped. He took a shallow breath before he found his words again.  
“I don't.” He maintained his frown, determined not to let on any more emotion than he should. 

Marvin raised his eyebrows. “No need to deny it. You definitely do.” Damn him and his oh so kind eyes. With another shallow breath Whizzer fought the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
“Whatever.” He huffed and picked up his phone again. He needed something to busy his hands with.  
“So, I guess... I'll shoot you a message when I wanna have fun?” Whizzer raised an eyebrow. Was Marvin throwing him out?  
Whizzer shot him an especially condescending look.“That's how it works, yeah.” He got up and pocketed his phone in his definitely wrinkled jeans.  
Marvin huffed and sat up properly. “Just making sure you didn't change your mind again.”  
He crossed his arms and looked down at Marvin who still hadn't moved off the couch. “I didn't.”  
“Good.” 

“Yeah.” Whizzer gave a curt nod and walked to the door.  
“Great.” God, Marvin always had to have the last word, didn't he?  
One last look over his shoulder and he opened the front door to leave. “See ya.“  
Just before Whizzer had managed to swiftly slam the door, he heard a loud “Bye”.  
The amount of self restraint it took Whizzer not to stomp his foot in frustration like a spoiled 8 year old was almost embarrassing. Instead, he let out a loud groan before stomping down the stairs. Marvin was unbelievable. That's what he was.  
Before he got heart palpitations from Marvin being an annoying jackass, he decided to get himself an iced coffee. It was almost warm enough so he wouldn't get frostbite from holding his cup, which meant it was at least somewhat socially acceptable. 

After getting his iced coffee and his first sip being all the proof he needed to know that it was a good idea, he went back to his dorm. When he came in he may have shut the door with a lot more force than necessary.  
“Hey, Mendel.” Whizzer sighed and let himself fall backwards onto his mattress. He looked over to Mendel, who kept his gaze cast downwards at his book, an unreadable expression on it.  
Mendel didn't lift his head to reply. “What did Marvin do this time?”  
He wasn't gonna start this bullshit again, was he? This was getting absolutely ridiculous. “Mendel-”  
“I won't judge. You can tell me.”  
Whizzer pushed himself up onto his elbows and then his palms to give Mendel an intense look. “Please. Nothing happened.”  
Mendel glanced upwards at Whizzer before getting back to his text book. “Doesn't seem like it.”

When had he turned into such a condescending asshole? Whizzer hadn't let himself be thrown out of Marvin's apartment only to be faced with another one of his... friends (?) being a dickhead.  
He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose before replying to Mendel being a know it all. “Well I am fine, so will you please get off my back? Thank you.”  
“You told him you're moving back in with me.” What was he getting at?  
“So?” Why the hell was he being so cryptic?   
“So, I was right.”  
“Okay, Mendel, can you stop with this psychology bullshit you're pulling? If you're still not able to have a normal conversation with me, how about you don't tell me I can move back in?” He gave Mendel a look, who met his when he finally deigned to look up from his books again. The eye contact didn't last long.

“Sorry.” Mendel frowned at his textbook and shook his head quickly before looking back up. “Trina- um... It's not my day today?”  
Whizzer now also furrowed his brows. “Still nothing?”  
“Nope, still nothing.” He sighed. “It's killing me, not knowing what's going on with her.”  
Whizzer nodded. This was not good. Mendel and Trina had always been inseparable, even when she had still been with Marvin. But especially now that the two were dating, this was weird, off, wrong. Pretty much every bad word one could think of.  
Whizzer got up and looked at Mendel with concern. If he left Mendel to his own devices, sooner or later he'd self destruct. "I think you should get out of your head and think about something else."  
"I've tried." Mendel shook his head and buried his face into his hands, elbows propped on the table.

Whizzer raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Drinking to forget? You know that's my thing."  
"Alright, that might not have been the smartest thing to do." Mendel let out a huff of a laugh.  
"How's studying working out?", he asked Mendel with a small, compassionate smile.  
"Um, pretty okay? Studying has pretty much been the only thing that has successfully kept my mind from wandering." Mendel looked up and shrugged.  
"My brain is starting to feel like a bucket with a bunch of holes in it, though. My mind keeps wandering."  
The helpless expression on his face was nearly painful. Mendel loved Trina, everyone knew that for a fact, but Mendel not knowing how she was or what she was doing was almost as unsettling for anyone who knew them as it was for Mendel himself.

Whizzer had to help distract him somehow. It would lead to nothing good if he let Mendel spiral and wear himself out. What would make a neurotic like him feel better? Oh, that's it!  
"I think I know what you need right now", he said with a tiny smirk.  
"For Trina to finally reach out and tell me, that she's fine?" Mendel gave him an exhausted look.  
"Not quite." Whizzer went to grab his jacket, which he'd taken off not too long ago.  
"You're gonna finish studying and I'm going out to get us some ice cream. We are binging John Mulaney specials and I won't take no for an answer."  
Mendel sighed in what could only be an insane amount of relief. His shoulders dropped and a slight smile spread across his face as he shook his head.  
"God, I missed you." 

Whizzer smiled. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Get your study on while I'm gone."  
Mendel perked up and grinned at him. "Please make it cookie dough. Don't even try and make me like that peanut butter stuff."  
Whizzer scoffed. "Of course I was gonna get you cookie dough. But let it be known that peanut butter cup ice cream is delicious and one day your taste buds will finally catch up."  
"I'm gonna go back to studying now." Mendel turned back to his book, unable to suppress a chuckle.  
He opened the door to leave and Mendel looked over his shoulder from his sitting position. "Thank you, Whizzer."  
"I'll be back soon", Whizzer replied and left to get them ice cream.


	2. Selfish Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unsatisfying quickie and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Whizzer had been ordered to a cafe near Cordelia's by his favorite lesbian. He didn't quite know why, but then again he wasn't going to argue against a chance to have coffee with her. Cordelia had told him to just pick a spot, so he did. After a few minutes of waiting, suddenly someone put their hands on his shoulders, making him jump.  
This someone turned out to be none other than Cordelia herself. "Hi, did I scare you?"   
"I told you to stop doing that", he said, feeling slightly out of breath.   
She stuck out her tongue, smiled and sat down across from Whizzer with her own coffee. "Are you free for March 23rd?"   
He was, probably. Whizzer raised his eyebrows. "Why?"   
"That's Marvin's birthday. Charlotte asked me to help throw a surprise party for him." 

Why hadn't Marvin told him? It sure would have been nice to know, since it was less than a week away.   
Whizzer was starting to get sick of pretending not to care, so instead he got pissed at Marvin for not telling him. He may have been substituting one emotion for another, but fuck it.   
"Um, sure." There was really no excuse for him not to go. "I'll come."   
"Great!" Cordelia looked relieved. "I'm having a really hard time finding people to invite to this party, so I'm glad that at least you're gonna show up."   
Cordelia eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. "Don't tell Charlotte or Marvin that I said that!"   
"Your secret's safe with me", he said and winked at her.   
Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief. "We haven't talked in a bit. How are your classes going." 

"Oh, right. There was this one guy..."  
The two talked for a bit until Charlotte called Cordelia. After ending the call Cordelia gave Whizzer an apologetic pout.  
"I'm really sorry, but I gotta go. Party planner duty."   
Whizzer sighed and raised his eyebrows, giving her a pouty, chastising look. "You owe me a proper night of hanging out, though."   
Cordelia smiled widely. "Sure!"   
After they hugged eachother goodbye Whizzer sat back down to stare holes into his coffee, wondering what the hell he should give to Marvin for his birthday. He just about had an idea of what Marvin might like when an alarm in his phone reminded him that he had to get back to class. Marvin had really absorbed his thoughts for the entirety of his free time in between classes without him realizing and... He didn't even mind it at all. But he didn't have time to think about that, so off to class he went, still weighing up the different gift ideas against one another. 

It was late at night the next day when Marvin called him over for a quick fuck. Whizzer didn't even mention the party, not wanting to ruin Cordelia and Charlotte's party planning. He could be salty at Marvin for not telling him his birthday another time. Besides, with a shitty day behind him and one of his professors being a complete and utter pain in the neck Whizzer appreciated the distraction.   
Marvin was leaning against the door frame of his appartment door, which seemed to be his favorite way of greeting Whizzer. "Hello, there."   
"Hi." Whizzer tried to push past him, but Marvin stopped him by planting a hand on his chest.   
"You're in a good mood. Wanna do this another time?" He gave Whizzer an inquisitive look. 

Whizzer simply kissed him into silence and pushed Marvin backwards into his apartment and closed the door behind him.   
It became clear that Marvin hadn't had the best of days either. He was just as tense as Whizzer himself, if not even more so. After an unusually unsatisfying round of sex, still tense and feeling no better than before he got to Marvin's to take the edge off, they both were lying next to one another just staring at the ceiling.   
Whizzer should have left, but somehow despite their effort to fulfill this rule of things just being fun, they somehow ended up on the couch, watching season one of FRIENDS.   
"Want something to drink? I might have some of that wine you like left in the fridge", Marvin said. 

Whizzer turned to look at Marvin with an earnest and thoughtful expression as he chewed on his upper lip. Was having wine with Marvin a good idea? Probably not. Was he still pissed at his professor for being a dickhead? Definitely.   
"God, yes." Whizzer sighed in relief at the thought of a glass of wine.   
Marvin returned with beer for himself and the bottle of wine with a random glass for Whizzer and sat down closer next to him this time around. It wasn't all that noticable until Whizzer sat up properly to pour himself the wine and their thighs brushed against one another. He halted in his movements for just a moment before continuing to fill his glass.   
Finally, he took a sip before leaning back against the couch. It was near impossible to keep his heart rate as stable, sitting this close to Marvin. 

The wine was starting to do its job before the next episode was over and Whizzer could feel himself relax at last. Before he knew it he slumped against Marvin.   
After as exhausting of a day as he had he really just didn't give a shit anymore. At least not today. Not right now. As if reading his mind and agreeing to his thoughts Marvin put an arm around Whizzer's shoulder, stroking his shoulder with his thumb.   
As they kept watching Netflix, something started eating at Whizzer. They shouldn't be doing this. "Marv-" He barely began to move to sit upright before Marvin spoke.   
"Don't say anything. I won't mention it if you won't." Alright, then. He leaned against Marvin again, once again deciding not to care about what repercussions this might have. 

"Good." Whizzer took a sip of his wine and sighed.   
He already felt so much less tense than before he came here. How was Marvin doing that? Instead of asking Marvin, he simply leaned his head on Marvin's shoulder in a stroke of drunk impulsivity.   
In response Marvin, nearly as an afterthought it seemed, squeezed his arm before continuing his calming motion of of moving his thumb up and down Whizzer's upper arm.   
He felt the last bit of tension and stress melt away and breathed a sigh of relief while a small smile tugged at his lips. He moved to fill up his glass again with some more of the wine. And as if his brain had nothing better to do, his mom's words came to mind again.   
"Be smart." 

This would only lead to him getting hurt in the long run. He knew this. Once he put his cards on the table, he'd have nothing to hide behind. Nothing to protect him. He couldn't let that happen. If he admitted that he... liked Marvin, it would be over. Marvin would get the upper hand. He'd get the last word like he usually does. But then he felt Marvin placed a kiss on the top of his head. It must have been an accident, because Whizzer wasn't the only one to freeze up mid movement.   
Whizzer took a shuddering breath, unsure what to do, helpless against how safe that little, thoughtless gesture was making him feel that moment.   
"Whizzer, I-" He cut Marvin off.   
"I won't mention it if you won't", he said with a shrug as he filled up his glass. Then he settled back against Marvin's side and took a sip of his wine. As long as he didn't have to talk about his feelings, everything would be fine.   
"Alright." 

Whizzer put down the glass and leaned his head against Marvin's shoulder yet again, this time feeling the need to look at Marvin. Mid movement Marvin began turning his head to look at Whizzer. Neither was paying attention to the show anymore. They were too busy with keeping up a staring contest neither would actually win. Whizzer's breathing grew to become more and more shallow with each passing second.   
There it was yet again, that look. Marvin's eyes were so soft and warm and kind that it made Whizzer hurt. It made him feel this gaping hole, this longing for something he felt he couldn't or shouldn't have. And somehow he felt like Marvin might just be the one to fix it, make him hurt less.   
So like the selfish bastard he was, he put one hand on the back of Marvin's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A real one. 

And it was everything. This is what he had wanted, the night Marvin had taken him to see Grease, the first night he had ever noticed how soft Marvin's eyes could be, if only he let them.   
This is what he could have done that night, but didn't do, because it just wasn't the kind of stuff they did. Marvin's one hand cupped his cheek while the other, which was busy caressing his arm before, was planted square on his back, pulling him closer. And for one reason or another he felt... safe. And maybe even happy.   
Whizzer pulled away and looked at Marvin, feeling slightly out of breath and his heart thumping against his ribcage. Marvin simply looked back at him and fuck, those eyes would be the end of him someday. Without another word Whizzer assumed his position against Marvin's side and they continued watching the episode.


	3. The Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marvin's surprise party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It had finally come, the day of Marvin's birthday was here. The party would take place at Charlotte's place, which is where the lesbians had ordered him to come to around 7:30 pm. Whizzer was a few minutes late, which was definitely not because he hadn't been able to decide what to wear. Charlotte gave him a minimally chastising but mostly exasperated look when she opened the door but just let him in, her smile as calm as ever.  
Right opposite the there was a huge banner that read "A Gay 24th Birthday to you, Marvin!" in rainbow letters. That must have been Cordelia's idea. She loved supporting baby gays and helping them feel secure in their identity. Charlotte would probably find something like that a bit much, and in Marvin's case way too over the top. But then again, Cordelia's puppy eye game was strong and Charlotte loved her girlfriend and wanted to see her happy. 

The five minutes he was late earned him a serious talking to from an unusually stressed looking Cordelia.   
"Whizzer! Marvin could show up any moment." She began dragging Whizzer behind the couch of the actually very nicely furnished living room of Charlotte's apartment.   
Whizzer pulled his elbow out of her grasp and smiled at her calmly. "Nice to see you, too.  
"Besides. He's not here, yet. And everyone loves a surprise guest." He smirked at Cordelia with raised eyebrows.   
"You just love being the center of attention", Charlotte interjected.   
Whizzer could hear laughing from behind the couch. He turned towards Charlotte who had her arms crossed with a faux offended expression.   
"Just because something is right doesn't give you the permission to say it out loud." Whizzer made sure he sounded especially accusatory. 

"Get behind the couch, you drama queen", Mendel's voice said from behind the couch.   
"Okay, I don't feel like this is a safe space anymore." Everyone including Whizzer laughed, but their laughter was interrupted by the door buzzer ringing.   
"Alright, guys. It's time." Charlotte nodded at Cordelia.   
"I'll put your gift with the other's." Cordelia took Whizzers gift for Marvin and went off somewhere before racing back and dragging him behind the couch, where he was squeezed next to Mendel and Trina.   
When it turned out that Trina had been fine, Whizzer was the first one to know. Mendel hadn't even intended to tell him, but the tears of relief that he ended up crying pretty much gave him away. He'd said something about Trina having a family emergency and her phone breaking?   
The lights were turned off, Mendel and Cordelia let out a surprized squeal at the sudden darkness. 

Charlotte shushed them.   
"Come on, guys. Be quiet", she hissed in a whispery tone.   
Whizzer heard some shuffling, which must have been Charlotte trying not to fall over, only to be squeezed against Mendel even more.   
The front door was unlocked, opened and shut a minute later.   
"Um, Charlotte? Hello?" Marvin was evidently confused. "Charlotte, where are you?"   
The light was switched on and all five students jumped up from behind the couch, all shouting something different.   
While The Lesbians had gone with the classic "surprise", Whizzer and Trina shouted "Happy Birthday". But then there was Mendel who had started singing Happy Birthday in full length. After the second line he slowly trailed off and looked around awkwardly and shrugged with an apologetic look at Cordelia. 

Charlotte and Trina burst out into laughter. Whizzer barely noticed that though, being way too busy looking at Marvin. Marvin blinked and looked around, obviously still confused about what was going on.   
He slowly took a step back, trying to make his escape. Charlotte also seemed to notice Marvin trying to leave, so she sprinted for the door, grabbing Marvin by his sleeve to drag him inside and closed the door behind him. Marvin's eyes were wide and his jaw was clenched as his look jumped back and forth between Mendel and Trina. Cordelia also stepped out from behind the couch and walked towards Marvin, putting a hand on his shoulder, which he squirmed away from just slightly.   
Whizzer walked out from behind the couch now and walked towards him, stopping to look at him with a bit of distance between them. 

"Happy birthday, Marv." He nodded at Marvin.   
"Thanks." Marvin furrowed his brow in a confused smile.   
He now turned to Charlotte yet again as Whizzer simply heard Mendel stumble out from behind the couch.   
"What is he doing here?", he asked Charlotte in his usual tone of voice, which meant annoyance and an air of superiority with a touch of condescension.   
"Be nice. He came here because he wants to be friends with you again." Charlotte gave Marvin a look, who shrugged back at her with a slight pout.   
"Be nice? It's my birthday. I decide who I'm gonna be nice to." Marvin crossed his arms huffed.   
Mendel walked up to him slightly awkwardly and gave him a pat on the arm. "Hey, Marvin. Happy 23rd."   
Marvin jerked his arm away and began scowling. 

When Charlotte cleared her throat and jabbed her elbow Marvin made a neutral face again.   
"Uh, thanks..." Charlotte cleared her throat again.   
Marvin sighed. "Thanks for, um, being here."   
"Sure", Mendel said with a tight but kind  
smile. "No Problem."   
The last one to congratulate Marvin was Trina. Marvin visibly prepared himself for whatever she might have to say.   
Trina sighed and a calm smile spread across her face. "Happy birthday."   
Marvin blinked before blurting out a "Thank you."   
Ahe walked to Mendel, but in the moment she passed Whizzer she simply whispered "Hope you got him something nice."   
Whizzer's gaze followed her as she joined Mendel on the couch, who immediately put an arm around her, and melted into his touch. He'd always known that Trina had bite, but something like this was surprising, even to him. 

Charlotte brought out a few bottles of wine and beer, Marvin gratefully took a beer and took a sip. Whizzer grabbed a wine bottle and grabbed two of the glasses on the table next to a few bags of snacks, one for himself and one for Cordelia. This was followed by Cordelia carrying in a cupcake with a handle in top and told Marvin to sit down. Marvin only acquiesced when Charlotte gave her a look.   
To Marvin's obvious dismay everyone sang him Happy Birthday, Mendel chiming in once it was clear that everyone was singing along. Even Whizzer couldn't help but sing along, which seemed to make Marvin smile. Marvin took a breath and blew out the candle on the cupcake. Charlotte announced that it was time for everyone's gifts. Whizzer went to get his gift for Marvin, as did the others. They all sat somewhere spread in the vicinity of Marvin for the onslaught of gifts. Whizzer sat on one of the arms of the sofa, closest to Marvin. 

Marvin spun an alreay empty wine bottle, Whizzer, Cordelia and Mendel were suckers for white wine, to see who would hand over their gift first.   
It landed on Trina. She and Mendel ended up gifting him two tickets for a off-broadway production of Legally Blonde. Whizzer nodded with an impressed expression. A thoughtful gift for a petty ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend.   
Marvin blinked at the tickets in his hands, seemingly in complete disbelief for a moment. "Wow. Um, thanks. A lot."   
Mendel smiled and Trina nodded, a small but genuine smile on her lips.   
"You're welcome", she said. "You can take whoever you want." A thick silence fell for just a moment. 

Marvin smiled tightly and cleared his throat. "Trina? The bottle." He pointed for her to spin the empty bottle again. Cordelia was next.   
As expected, The Lesbians had picked a gift for Marvin as a unit. Part of it was a gift card, obviously Charlotte's idea, which was completed by the other half of it, a DVD of Brokeback Mountain.   
Whizzer burst into a fit of laughter along with Cordelia, who giggled like crazy. Marvin shot them both a murderous glare. Then he opened the card and the glare melted into a soft smile. Were Marvin's eyes getting shiny? He closed the card and smiled at Charlotte, actually getting up to... hug her. 

Marvin sat back down, eyes fixated on Whizzer.   
"So, it's just you", he said with an indeterminable facial expression.   
"Right..." Whizzer grabbed the wrapped gift and handed it to Marvin, who was surprised at the shape and size of the gift. "Here ya go."   
Marvin opened the gift and stared for a moment.   
Whizzer had finally decided to give him a red hoodie, pretty much the same as the one Marvin had worn and lent to Whizzer when they first met. The original had become increasingly worn out, obviously beloved by Marvin, evident by the fact that it was beginning to fucking fall apart at the seams. Marvin had been complaining incessantly.   
"Thanks." Marvin smiled softly.   
"With you bitching about the other one slowly falling apart, I didn't have much of a choice, now did I?", Whizzer deflected and huffed a laugh. 

In response Marvin rolled his eyes dramatically. "How altruistic of you."   
Whizzer grinned. "I know, I'm a saint."   
"I wouldn't call you a saint..." Whizzer swatted at Marvin's upper arm with a mischievous smirk.   
"Get a room, you two!", Charlotte interjected.   
"Sure, wanna watch?", Whizzer quickly retorted. He grinned at Charlotte with a glint in his eye.  
She waved him off and laughed. "No, thank you."   
They talked and drank for a bit until the Mendel timer ran out, he got too drunk to carry on a coherent conversation and Trina called a cab to take him to her place. She always did that to make sure he wasn't on his own when he woke up hungover. Since the Lesbians were getting more and more touchy with each glass of wine they had, soon after Mendel left Marvin and Whizzer took it as their cue to leave. 

"Thank you so much for throwing this party for me." Marvin hugged Charlotte and was attacked with a hug from a drunk Cordelia right after.   
"No problem." Charlotte smiled and nodded at him.   
"Then, we'd better head out and give you your privacy", Whizzer said with a pointed look at Marvin.   
Whizzer hugged The Lesbians goodbye and left with Marvin in tow.   
Once out the door, he smirked at Marvin, who gave him a confused look with a furrowed brow.   
"So, Marv." He took a step towards Marvin and lowered his voice suggestively. "I feel like a birthday blowjob is in order. Your place or mine?"   
Marvin swallowed as a smirk spread across his face. "Let's go to mine."   
Whizzer grinned back and nodded for him to walk ahead. "Lead the way, birthday boy."


	4. Jewish Boy Battin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer teaches Jason to hit a baseball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this Whizzer And Jason Bonding Time™️

Whizzer didn't know how he had ended up here. No, it wasn't anything that would make him backpedal on Marvin and whatever his thing, their thing was. If only it were that. This was about how Whizzer kept throwing baseballs at Jason, who kept jerking away from the ball instead of hitting it. Then again, at least he didn't drop the bat anymore? Why had he agreed to this exactly?  
Marvin seemed to have made Whizzer Jason's babysitter whenever he went off to do his own bullshit. How he had come to the conclusion that he would make a good and responsible babysitter for his little brother was a mystery to him. At least Jason seemed to like him well enough. The kid was cute, Whizzer did have to admit that much. While Marvin was the reason for his being made to spend time with Jason, it was the kid who had begged him to teach him to properly play baseball. It had all started when Jason came over to Marvin's, looking completely devastated. 

Whizzer had been called over by Marvin for another one of their quickies. They had just barely lost parts of their clothing while violently making out when the kid showed up.  
Marvin hadn't been nervous like the first time this had happened. That was when Whizzer knew that Marvin had in fact planned this. He had been immediately confused about what he had been trying to do, when an alarm had gone off.  
One look at Marvin and it was obvious that the embarrassment and panic of his "accidental mixup" was one of the things Marvin just did. So Marvin ended up begging Whizzer again to spend time with his brother instead of himself. How often did Jason come over anyways? It couldn't be that often, by the looks of Jason's disappointment.  
So there they sat, on the couch in silence. Whizzer had even less of a clue on how to act than last time. Last time he at least hadn't just had almost-sex only to babysit his kinda-fuckbuddy's little brother.

Desperate for something to break the silence, he remembered the baseball gear the kid had dragged in behind himself with an expression that would put a sad puppy to shame.  
"You play baseball?" He looked over to the kid, who deflated even more. Bad choice, apparently.  
"I do", Jason murmured with a dark expression and slight pout. "I'm terrible at it."  
"Really?" Whizzer quirked an eyebrow.  
"Everyone thinks so. My parents, the coach, the team, Marvin."  
Whizzer could barely contain his loud sigh of annoyance. Marvin was not really talented at this whole older brother thing or so it seemed.  
"Sometimes it just takes a while for the penny to drop. A kid on my high school team had a decent sized problem with hitting the ball for a few months." That kid was him, but that bit of info wasn't important right now. 

"I've been playing for almost a year." Jason flopped backwards against the couch cushions and crossed his arms.  
But then he suddenly sat up straight. "Wait. You played baseball in school?" He looked up at Whizzer with big, excited eyes. Uh oh.  
"Yeah, I did." Whizzer knew where this was heading. He hoped he didn't look nearly as uncomfortable as he felt.  
"Could you show me how to play?", Jason asked with big, big eyes but a shy smile.  
"Oh, I'm not a good teacher. Have you tried asking Marvin? He's your brother. I'm sure he could show you how to play."  
Jason just gave Whizzer a desperate look. Right, Marvin and baseball. That wasn't gonna happen any time soon.  
"Okay, you got me." He lifted his hands in defeat.  
"So, will you teach me?", Jason asked again. "Please?" 

Jason must have spent years perfecting his puppy eyes. Despite the fact that Whizzer had been friends with Cordelia for a long while and because of this has become mostly unbothered by puppy eyes, it was impossible to tell this child "no".  
With a heavy sigh Whizzer acquiesced. "Fine. Get your gear and let's go."  
"Right now?" Jason's eyes went wide with surprise.  
"I mean, now's as good a time as any."  
"Okay!" Jason leaped off the couch, almost starting to run mid air before he disappeared into Marvin's bedroom.  
They'd walked to the nearest park and Whizzer wanted to see where Jason was skill wise. It had already taken a few throws to get Jason to keep holding on to his bat when the ball came at him, but somehow they got past that, which led them to this very moment.  
"You're doing great!", Whizzer shouted over to him with a not at all convincing smile that had originally been meant to be encouraging. 

"I'm not even hitting the ball!" Jason waved his bat around in frustration. Well, he wasn't wrong about that.  
Whizzer walked over to him. "We can stop if you want."  
"No!" He was getting visibly frustrated, but determined, near desperate to get over himself. Just like Marvin would be, he thought with a light twitch at the corners of his mouth.  
"Heather Levin is going to be at the next big game. I asked her to come, because I thought I could get good at this. But I was so wrong."  
Jason's frustration made Whizzer think back to when he had begged his baseball coach for extra lessons because he wanted to know how everyone else did it. Then he remembered what his coach had told him.  
Whizzer sighed. "Okay, Jason. Here's what you gotta do." 

He moved Jason by is shoulders into the proper stance. "You gotta keep your head in the box. You need to completely clear your head, don't think of anything. Always keep your eyes on the ball, take a breath, let it out and swing. Okay?"  
Jason looked at the ground and nodded, taking in everything he'd just told him. "Alright. Head in the box, don't think of a thing, eyes on the ball, take a breath and swing."  
"Exactly." Whizzer smiled at Jason and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Wana try again?"  
Jason nodded eagerly. "Hit me!"  
A few good paces away Whizzer wound up and threw the ball straight at the kid. He could tell that Jason was muttering to himself, trying to remember everything.  
The ball didn't go far. It basically landed barely a foot away from Jason. Still, the kid's eyes lit up and he jumped up and down a few times in excitement.  
"I hit it! I hit the ball!"  
Whizzer grinned. "You sure did!" 

Jason ran and picked up the ball to throw it back at Whizzer. "I wanna try again!"  
A few throws later Jason managed to get the ball a decent distance back towards Whizzer.  
He tossed the ball for Jason to hit a few more times and he hit the ball every single time, even if it didn't go far. They were interrupted by an incessant buzzing in Whizzer's back pocket.  
Whizzer lifted his hand with a look towards Jason so he wouldn't be hit in the head by the kid throwing the ball back to him. He took out his phone and... Marvin. Great.  
He took the call and lifted the phone to his ear with a small, slightly annoyed and sarcastic smile. "What's up, Marvin?"  
At the mention of his brother's name, Jason immediately rolled his eyes and let his head hang low, his arms dangling at his sides. With how lanky Jason was, he looked like a definitely not enthused ragdoll as he dragged himself over to Whizzer to figure out what was going to happen. 

"Whizzer, where the fuck are you? And where did you take Jason?" Whizzer had to remove his phone from his ear to prevent his eardrums from being ruptured by how fucking loud Marvin was.  
"Relax. We went to a park and..." Whizzer trailed off when Jason put a finger on his lips. He frowned at the kid as he kept talking with slight hesitance. "But now we're coming back to your place."  
Jason started nodding emphatically and gave Whizzer a thumbs up.  
"Better hurry back quick. I got food and it's going to be your fault if it turns cold before you get back", Marvin said in his usual tone.  
"Yeah, alright. We'll be there asap." Whizzer slightly shook his head and smiled just the smallest bit.  
"Good. And don't ever say abbreviations as if they were words ever again, please and thank you."  
Whizzer opened his mouth to reply, but Marvin had already ended the call, leaving him with beeping from the other end of the line. 

He sighed and put his phone away.  
"Let's get you to Marvin's. He said he got food." Immediately, Jason lit up.  
They made their way back to the apartment and Marvin greeted them at the door with crossed arms and a pursed lip. "Why did you run off somewhere without telling me?", he asked.  
"Not like we thought you'd notice." Jason pushed past Marvin, disappearing into his bedroom to put away his baseball gear.  
"But I did notice. You know Mom and Dad are going to kill me if anything happens to you." Wow. And the brother of the year award goes to Marvin.  
Jason emerged from the bedroom. "I'm here now, okay? Whizzer was with me the entire time!"  
Marvin sighed. "I got us pizza. Though I think at this point it's cold."  
He turned his head to give Whizzer a look before going back to facing Jason. Whizzer rolled his eyes. 

"What pizza?", Jason asked with a suspicious look.  
Marvin smiled knowingly. "Tuna. Your favorite."  
The excitement was clear on Jason's face. That was Whizzer's cue to leave.  
"I guess I'll leave you two and your pizzas alone." He walked to the door.  
"Whizzer, wait." Whizzer halted and turned around to look at Marvin in confusion.  
"There's a third pizza Jason and I would have shared, but if you want you can eat with us."  
Was Marvin actually being serious? Marvin wanted Whizzer, his regular hookup to eat lunch with his little brother?  
It's mushroom pizza", he explained just a bit too quickly.  
"Mushroom pizza?", Jason repeated with obvious disgust. Marvin cleared his throat and looked nervously at Whizzer.  
Mushroom pizza. That was his favorite.  
"Marvin, are you sure about this?", Whizzer asked him with a loaded expression that went completely over Jason's head, luckily. 

"Yeah. Why not? It's just fun, right?" Marvin maintained a cool expression as he replied. Really?  
Unsure what to do, Whizzer just stood there, his gaze zig zagging between Marvin and Jason.  
"You can stay, Whizzer", Jason blurted out. He shot Jason a questioning look, to which the kid nodded.  
Whizzer sighed awkwardly. "I guess, you're making an offer i can't refuse."  
Clearly satisfied with this conclusion, Marvin smiled. In spite of how obviously fabricated this entire situation was, Whizzer couldn't help but feel a smile creep onto his lips, slowly claiming his entire face. It was ridiculous how Marvin could turn things around just like that. For his lack of manners he was still damn charming. They looked at eachother for a moment, neither wanting to look away.  
"So." Jason broke the silence. Marvin cleared his throat and his gaze shot to Jason along with Whizzer's own.  
"What are we watching? I vote we watch Star Wars!"


	5. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin's been out of touch yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After his birthday party, Marvin had called Whizzer over for sex twice. Yes, twice and no more. Once in his ruse to get a cheap babysitter for Jason, and then another time. But that was now over two weeks ago, too. Whizzer had even messaged him asked him how things were going to get something, anything. Those messages of course really meant "why the fuck aren't you talking to me? I'm starting to get worried, so please just say something". Marvin replied with good, bust or some other variant of "I don't wanna talk, so let's just not".  
It wasn't like this hadn't happened before. It had, Whizzer remembered it much more vividly than he would have liked. Back then he hadn't even wanted to admit to himself that he felt things for Marvin beyond the occasional boner or orgasm.  
And then he remembered just how much of a mess Marvin had been. 

Hadn't Marvin just before he moved out told him that he- Things started piecing themselves together and Whizzer caught the next subway to Marvin. He rang Marvin's buzzer. No response. Of course, why would someone who chose not to talk to people open his door when someone rang his door bell? Once again, just like last time, someone very conveniently left the building and Whizzer slipped into the building.  
He knocked at Marvin's door in between ringing his door bell for about a minute until he heard Marvin cursing very loudly from inside. He kept knocking until Marvin tore open the door with a speed previously unknown to man. Whizzer's stomach dropped.  
"What do you want?" 

Marvin looked at him, waiting for a response, but all words had left Whizzer as he looked at this mess of a man. Last time this had happened, it had been at least somewhat expected of Marvin. But it had also been different. Marvin's hair had been messy, knotted and unkempt, but not greasy. The dark circles under Marvin's had been more pronounced than they usually were, but now he looked pale, which made them look even darker than the last time.  
Whizzer was in complete and utter shock. This was not the Marvin he knew. Even the anger at being disturbed on any given day was... not really there at all? The anger on Marvin's face was near hollow. There was none of the usual signature tension that defined Marvin's moments of anger, but it was nowhere to be found.  
Marvin gave Whizzer a pained look of exasperation. 

"What do you want, Whizzer? I don't have all day." Ever the charmer, of course.  
"You're still alive, I see." Whizzer pursed his slightly and raised his eyebrows, giving Marvin a look.  
"So? Not like you care." Marvin squared his shoulders, but the tension didn't last. "I care, you don't and that's how this works."  
"Marvin-" He didn't let Whizzer finish, of course.  
"Don't worry. I'm not getting my hopes up just because you showed up to that party." Whizzer just looked at him, out of words to say.  
"So, there's no need for you to worry or feel guilty. I'm doing just fine."  
Whizzer kept cool. "Are you?", he asked with unwavering eye contact.  
"Whizzer, I really don't want to have this conversation."  
He just kept looking at Marvin. "I'm not asking you to have a conversation, I'm just asking a question. Are you fine?" 

"I already told you." Marvin's grip on the doorway tightened.  
"Then just say yes. Tell me that yes, you are fine and I will go." He was not going to let this go.  
"Damn it, Whizzer!" Marvin punched the doorway and his face scrunched up in pain. Whizzer winced in compassion as he tried to gauge how bad it might be.  
Marvin started heaving and his eyes started becoming shiny once he decided to make eye contact again. Marvin closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as tears started rolling down his face. Whizzer took in a sharp breath, he hadn't expected anything like this to happen.  
"Marvin?", he asked in a quiet voice, brows knit together.  
"God fucking damn it, Whizzer! Why the fuck can't you leave me be once in your fucking life?" Marvin started shaking, but he couldn't be sure what the exact reason for this might be. 

"Just let me in Marvin." He gave Marvin an almost pleading look. Just almost.  
For some reason he did let Whizzer in. Most likely because he had no more energy to keep him out. Whizzer stepped inside and his jaw dropped. This was a near terrifying sight. Marvin's apartment was an absolute dump. This was worlds - no, galaxies worse than last time.  
"Yeah, go ahead and laugh. Marvin lives in a real life version of the chum bucket. Ha ha." The lack of bite in Marvin's sarcastic remark was the final nail in the coffin regarding Whizzer's question of whether something was wrong. Not that it hadn't been obvious before, of course.  
"Marvin, what happened here?" Whizzer turned to face him. His words barely made for a whisper.  
Marvin took a deep breath through his nose. 

"Are you done with your fake concern? If yes, here's the door." He pointed at the still open door.  
Something was very wrong here. "Marvin, what the hell is going on?"  
Marvin scoffed. "Like you'd want to know."  
Whizzer took a deep breath. He was faced with two options here. And he didn't like the idea of either option. He didn't want to admit that he cared. But he also didn't want Marvin to send him away, knowing that something was severely fucking wrong. So he didn't really pick either option, even though he definitely did. But pretending that he wasn't showing vulnerability at least made it more bearable.  
"Why do you think I'm here?" He crossed his arms and looked at Marvin expectantly. 

Marvin sighed, a broken expression on his face that made Whizzer hurt in a way he knew better than he'd like.  
"I don't know. I don't know why you're here. How the fuck would I know?" The volume of Marvin's voice rose with nearly every word until Whizzer flinched when Marvin cursed. Marvin's eyes went wide for a moment before he lowered his gaze to the floor.  
It was quiet for a moment. Whizzer wanted, had to say something.  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
Marvin shook his head without looking at him. Alright, he was getting somewhere at least.  
"So what do you want me to do?", he asked with a soft tone.  
Marvin looked up, eyes red. "Just stay here." 

The sudden emotion and vulnerability on Marvin's part caught Whizzer off guard. He hadn't expected that at all. After a moment he took a breath and nodded.  
"Sure, I'll stay."  
"Mind watching some FRIENDS with me?" Marvin made an attempt at cracking a smile that failed miserably.  
"Alright, then. FRIENDS it is." Whizzer smiled slightly, unsure what to do or say or how to act.  
"Alright." Marvin sniffled and nodded.  
They stepped over and on the new carpeting made of clothes and empty ramen wrappers.  
When they made it to the couch they sat down and Marvin collapsed against the back rest, looking even more exhausted than when he'd opened the door. 

They watched a few episodes and suddenly Whizzer saw that Marvin had fallen asleep. He would have put a blanket over Marvin, but he didn't want to risk waking him, so instead he picked up most of the food wrappers and threw them away before treating himself to a glass of wine.  
Marvin usually didn't drink wine anyways. He really didn't want to think about the reason why Marvin had wine despite not being a wine drinker himself.  
When he joined Marvin on the couch again, he seemed to have woken up.  
"I almost thought you left", Marvin mumbled.  
"Me? Leave? Before I've had my wine?" Whizzer put on a faux offended tone. "And I thought you knew me.  
"Right. How silly of me." Marvin chuckled weakly. 

They continued watching the current episode when Marvin turned to look at him with a serious expression. "Hey, um..."  
"Yeah?" Whizzer looked back at him.  
"I, uh- I don't know how to ask this without it coming off as weird." In between words Marvin chewed on his lower lip.  
"Would you, um, mind staying the night? I, I don't want to be alone tonight. Can't", he kept stumbling over his words.  
The question left Whizzer speechless. Marvin was asking him to stay the night. Platonically. Without even sex in mind. That was not just fun. That was not part of the deal. But then again, Marvin was not doing well, very obviously so.  
"I guess? Yeah, sure." Whizzer smiled awkwardly and raised his eyebrows. "Do you need me to... do anything?"  
Marvin shook his head. "No. It's fine."  
Fuck, how did people do the whole talking thing? 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" That was a question people asked. He almost sounded like a good person there.  
"Do you want to know?" The disbelief and defeat on Marvin's face, it stung in a weird way.  
Did he? He wasn't sure.  
"I do."  
"Oh." Marvin swallowed hard.  
"So?"  
"Yeah, right."  
How did you have real talk with someone you never talked about actually important shit with? How did you get someone to open up?  
"I don't feel... great", Marvin began.  
"That much is obvious."  
"Whizzer..." He would take that as a hint to shut the fuck up. So he simply nodded for Marvin to keep talking.  
"When I turned 24. After the party it hit me. I have no fucking clue what I'm going to do with my life. I don't- I don't know who I am or what I want." 

It all seemed to just spill out of Marvin at this point.  
"And so... On top of the usual not so good bad feelings, it really just-" A shaky breath made Marvin interrupt himself.  
"Yeah." Whizzer nodded. "I get it."  
"I've always been the golden child, the prodigy, the smart one. But then I wasn't." As though picturing something, Marvin closed his eyes, breathing deeply.  
"And when my parents realized how much of a disappointment I am, they decided to have Jason."  
The knot in Whizzers chest tightened to a painful degree.  
"And now he is the good and smart kid. Smarter than I ever was." He sighed. "I love him to bits, but sometimes I think I hate him, because my parents see him as the kid I could never live up to being."  
Whizzer blinked. He didn't know how to comfort him, so he just said the only thing he could think to say. "Want a beer?" 

After having shared all of that with Whizzer, they each sipped on their respective drinks and watched yet another episode of FRIENDS.  
"Thank you for... being here", Marvin said quietly and put a hand on Whizzer's thigh.  
It would have been a lie to claim Whizzer's hand covering Marvin's was an accident. Because it wasn't. Whizzer felt his heart beat speeding up. His heart finally skipped a beat when Marvin leaned against him and put his head on Whizzer's shoulder.  
"Is this okay?", he asked.  
Whizzer's breath caught in his throat at how unsure Marvin sounded. It was strange to see the usually cocky and sarcastic Marvin so... small and afraid?  
"Yeah." Whizzer nodded and squeezed Marvin's hand, not taking his eyes off the TV. 

The next morning Whizzer woke up on the couch next to Marvin, one arm around the man. At one point Whizzer had the memory of putting his arm around Marvin to comfort him, after which the both of them seemed to have fallen asleep. Whizzer wanted to pull his arm out from in between Marvin and the couch, but Marvin's face was too distracting for Whizzer to realize just how long he was staring.  
He only realized this because Marvin opened his eyes at one point, confused about the entire situation he had just woken up to. There was no shrugging this off or playing it off as something random, Whizzer knew this. Marvin had something unreadable about his expression, just staring back at him, almost as if he was waiting for what exactly Whizzer would do next.  
But Whizzer was frozen, neither saying nor doing anything.  
"Whizzer?" Marvin blinked slowly. 

"Yeah, Marvin?", Whizzer asked, scared and unsure why he felt that way. How did he sound so casual when he was freaking the fuck out inside?  
"Mind if I sleep a bit longer?" Whizzer felt Marvin's hand tighten slightly around his forearm. He clearly wanted them to stay like this for a while longer. And the scary thing was Whizzer wanted that, too. Whizzer swallowed, trying to calm his racing heart, which Marvin was probably all to aware of.  
"As long as I can watch some Netflix in the meantime", he said with a huff for a laugh. Keep it light, keep it light.  
"Alright." Marvin nodded with an unreadable expression on his face before he put his head on Whizzer's shoulder again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding it harder to write these chapters, because I'm kind of running out of places to take this story.  
> Chapter 6 especially was kind of a bitch to write, but now it's finished and chapter 7 is in the works.  
> I feel like I'm finally steering towards a mostly satisfying conclusion with our dysfunctional lovebirds. 
> 
> As always, feel free to write a comment, even about stuff you didn't like. I want to hear everyone's honest opinion on how I'm doing. Anyways, have a nice day! ^^


	6. He was, in fact, not fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin is confused and acts out, Whizzer isn't having any of it.

Whizzer couldn't follow the show he was watching at all, Marvin's body resting against his consumed all of his attention. He didn't even know what he was trying to do here anymore. This had gotten out of hand a while ago now that he thought about it, but he had never felt this obviously out of control. He wanted to leave but then Marvin woke up again and looked at him.   
Whizzer waited with baited breath and Marvin leaned upwards and locked lips with him just like they had that night a few weeks ago. He found his hand grasping Marvin's upper arm to pull him closer as Marvin's hand was planted on the back of his neck. The moment was cut short by Marvin pulling away and staring at Whizzer for a moment before clearing his throat and sitting up, not looking at him.   
"I... I think I'll be okay. Thanks or whatever." 

Marvin stood up and walked to his bedroom, pausing only to look at Whizzer one last time. "You know where the door is."   
Whizzer just sat there, frozen on Marvin's couch, not knowing what to do. Should he really just... leave? He wasn't sure how to handle this. Yes, he liked Marvin, but what was he supposed to do with that information?   
Whizzer was never the one to run after a guy, he never really had to. Whoever guy happened to be into him would be the one to chase after him and he would enjoy the attention until he lost interest or found someone new. So there he sat, still on Marvin's couch. 

He knew that Cordelia would probably know what to do, after all she was the one to actually be in an, as far as he could tell, pretty successful relationship. Of course it was weird to call one's best friend out of the blue while sitting on the couch of your fuckbuddy who you may or may now have feelings for just because you don't know what to do. But then again, maybe Cordelia was his fairy godlesbian that would show him what the fuck he should do?   
He took out his phone and called her, praying that she would pick up.   
"Hi, Whizzer!" Cordelia sounded cheery as ever.   
"Hey..." He tried his hardest not to have Marvin hear him and kept his gaze strained on the door to make sure he would know if Marvin were to come out again.   
"Why are you whispering?", she asked, whispering herself. 

Whizzer rolled his eyes. "This is serious. So, I'm at this guy's place and-"   
"Are you at Marvin's?" He hadn't expected her to know right away.   
"Does it matter?" Of course he knew that that attempt at deflecting would give him away, but somehow he hoped it would work nonetheless.   
"Are you?" The small smile on her lips was clearly audible.   
"...yes. Can I keep going now?"   
He took a breath. "So, I came over to his place. I stayed the night and nothing really happened."   
"Oh, wow."   
Whizzer rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Spare me the surprise. We just fell asleep on the couch watching Netflix. And then when he woke up he basically told me to leave and went into his bedroom."   
After a moment, she spoke again. "What exactly did he say?"   
"Marvin said that I knew where the door was. And then, boom, he just left."

Whizzer pursed his lips as he talked. He didn't know why, but for some reason he just... felt a knot in his gut, hurt from how suddenly Marvin had left him alone?   
"Oof... And why did you stay the night?"   
Whizzer hesitated before whispering. "Marvin wasn't doing good. I don't really know why. But... he asked me to stay and I didn't mind, so, I did."   
"Then, I'd say you should go in and ask him if he needs anything. It's what I'd do with Charlotte."   
Whizzer furrowed his brows at the advice. "But you guys are a couple."   
He heard what was probably a sigh at the other end of the line. "Isn't that what you'd do for me?"   
She did have a point there.   
"I'll figure something out", he said.   
"Good luck!"   
They hung up and Whizzer felt himself stuck as he got up to knock on the bedroom door. 

He figured it would be worth giving Cordelia's idea a shot. It wasn't like he had anything to lose, right? Well, there was his dignity. And his independence from Marvin. But somehow those didn't seem quite as important that moment.   
He slowly walked up to the bedroom door, which he'd entered more times than he cared to think about. Before he was an arm's length away from the door, the door opened and Marvin stared at him, confusion all over his face.   
Marvin blinked for a moment before he squared his shoulder slightly. "Why are you still here? I thought you would have left by now."   
"I was gonna as if you maybe need anything before I leave?" Whizzer raised and smiled awkwardly.   
"You took your time walking up here to ask me that" Marvin said and furrowed his brows slightly. 

Could Marvin stop being such a fucking brick wall to talk to for once, maybe?   
He sighed and raised his brows in slight annoyance. "Well, do you?"   
Marvin just looked at him coolly. "I was going to get myself a glass of water. But I think I can do that myself."   
When Marvin tried pushing past Whizzer he held him back by his upper arm. "What exactly happened there before you went to your room?"   
Marvin looked at him. "What do you mean?"   
Playing dumb, huh? "Uh, gee whiz, I don't know. Maybe how you kissed me only to immediately tell me to leave without an explanation?"   
"I don't owe you an explanation." Marvin crossed his arms. The gall of this guy.   
"Uh, actually, yeah. You do. You can't just kiss me and then-" 

"Look, I know that's not the sort of thing you're here for. I made a mistake and I know that. Are you happy now? Can you leave now?" Marvin's eyes had something unidentifiable about them.   
"Do you want me to leave?", he asked, emphasizing the point of whether Marvin actually wanted him to.   
Marvin's smiled without any warmth to it. "It's not like you have any reason to stay, now do you?"   
Being just fuck buddies and nothing more, Marvin was in fact right. In that case he did have nothing to stay for. But Whizzer wanted to stay. And he did have a reason to stay. Marvin.   
But that would mean they might be something more. And he was scared of that. He opened his mouth to object, but no words came out so he closed it again. 

"That's what I thought." Something in Marvin's tone made him wince internally.   
Marvin pushed past him and walked over to the counter of the hallway-kitchen complex of the apartment. "Please don't forget anything on your way out." Desperately trying to say words that didn't wanna come out, he stood there, looking at Marvin.   
"Good bye, Whizzer", Marvin said over his shoulder.   
Whizzer huffed out a breath. "Bye then."   
Whizzer's body went back into motion and he went to put on his jacket. He looked at Marvin for one last time before leaving. But then he just couldn't leave. He still didn't want to leave, not before he felt he had dealt with this. Fuck this.   
"What if", be began, holding eye contact once Marvin looked over at him, now sitting on the couch. "What if I wanted to stay, even without a reason?" 

"But... do you really?" Marvin looked just as filled with disbelief as Whizzer felt.   
"Would it be bad if I did?" There was a small, soft smile on his lips.   
Marvin's gaze fell to the glass of water in his hands. Feeling unsure, Whizzer waited for Marvin to say something, anything.   
"I, um- I guess not." He looked back up at Whizzer with a small smile, not unlike Whizzer's.   
"So, then I'll ask you one last time."   
Whizzer waited to continue until Marvin nodded. "Do you want me to stay a bit longer?"   
The minute Marvin took to answer felt like half an hour, but finally, staring the floor he spoke. "Yes."   
Just like that, Whizzer spent the entire second day at Marvin's. They resumed their binge watching session of BoJack Horseman, Whizzer resparking their debate of which character each of them are most similar to. Marvin wasn't having any of it, just staring ahead of him. 

"I'm not listening. I'm not listening", he said, laughing as Whizzer tried to explain to him why he was obviously right and Marvin just as obviously wrong.   
"Come on, you can't tell me that I'm a Mr. Peanutbutter." He felt almost offended, really.   
"Well, you wanted to hear my opinion. That's my opinion." Marvin gave him a look and turned towards him.   
Whizzer returned the look with slightly pursed lips and crossed his arms and turned towards Marvin. "Not my fault that your opinion is wrong."   
Marvin scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking at him with playful condescension. "My opinion is wrong? Don't think so."   
"Not my fault that you can't take not being right", Whizzer replied, pointing at the other to punctuate what he was saying.   
"Not my fault that you can't accept things being what they are." 

Whizzer quirked an eyebrow before a small smirk grazed his lips. "Asshole."   
"Pretty boy." Marvin rolled his eyes and bumped against Whizzer's shoulders with his. "Can we keep watching now?"   
"Fine." Whizzer sighed dramatically before gesturing towards the TV.   
It was silent for a moment before both began talking.   
"Maybe we should-" Whizzer stopped when Marvin also began speaking.   
"Rewind, yeah." Marvin nodded and grabbed the remote and tried to find the last thing they could remember happening and pressed play.   
The things Marvin had said the night before seemed to weigh on Whizzer more than he would have imagined possible. He felt the strong urge to talk with Marvin. It was what Mendel would probably consider the "healthy" thing to do. 

He decided to swallow his pride once in his fucking life and grabbed the remote Marvin had just put down and paused the episode. Then he looked at Marvin. Marvin looked back at him with a confused expression, brows furrowed. Now what?   
"Um, Whizzer? What's happening here?"   
He immediately turned his head to avoid Marvin's gaze, but spoke nonetheless.   
"I know how it feels." How eloquent he was. Whizzer really felt capable and like a man of culture, especially with his inability to express his emotions to Marvin. Specifically Marvin, of course.   
"What are you talking about?", Whizzer heard Marvin ask as he felt a shift in the cushion of the couch. Then Marvin's knees knocked against Whizzer's.   
"The thing with Jason. The whole thing of trying to be good, but never holding up to expectations." He breathed out, slightly collapsing forward. 

When had he become this inept in regards to his own emotions?  
"Oh", Marvin replied.   
"I was terrified to disappoint them, so I tried to be the good and well behaved son they wanted me to be. But at some point I got tired of it. And once I started being myself... well, my dad became a lot less comfortable to be around."   
Whizzer didn't know why he had told Marvin this. In nervous anticipation that he didn't quite understand, he looked over at Marvin, who didn't seem to know, either. Of course he didn't, why would he? But for some reason, despite the puzzled and earnest expression on his face, Marvin still nodded before making eye contact with Whizzer and smiling the slightest bit.   
"Thanks. I mean it."   
Whizzer nodded and reached for the remote again. "I think we can keep watching now." 

Things went back to normal for the most part a week later, but the Netflix marathons stayed. It was getting warmer again and the leaves were almost back to their usually rich and saturated summer greens. On top of that, Whizzer's birthday drew closer. The 18th of May. He usually loved his birthday, but with his inability to see his mom he could already see this year being a lot less enjoyable than usual. Despite that, though, he made his best effort to plan a fun night to celebrate his turning twenty two.   
Mendel and the Two Gays were enjoying said wine, lounging around Cordelia's living room, pondering how they should spend his birthday. Whizzer was currently busying himself with convincing his friends that going to a club was a genius idea and, in fact, not stupid, thank you very much. 

"Going to a club is only gonna end up with me and Cordelia wasted and you dragging or being dragged by a guy into a cab to screw wherever said guy lives. I'll end up with a hangover and neither of us will remember the night. That is, if we want to remember it." Mendel took a sip of the one, lonely beer he had gotten himself.   
Whizzer groaned and let his head fall back in annoyance before looking at Mendel with a pout. "But- Fine. No fun, then."   
He crossed his arms dramatically and looked at his friends expectantly. But Mendel just gave him an exasperated look.   
"Whizzer, you know what I'm talking about."   
"He does have a point." Cordelia looked at him apologetically.   
"Yeah, you're right, Mom and Dad." He rolled his eyes before increasing his arms and letting himself fall onto the floor, arms stretched outwards.   
Staring at the ceiling, he sighed deeply. "I need more wine." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
Before Mendel had finished his question   
Whizzer had already sat up and taken a swig of wine.   
"Says the unstable psychiatrist", he countered.   
Mendel lightheartedly glared back at him and took a sip of his own drink.   
"Booze is always a good idea." Cordelia grinned at him before she smiled at Whizzer and gave him a pat on the shoulder, encouraging him to drink more.   
Whizzer hummed as he thoughtfully stared down his glass of wine. "What should we do?"   
Suddenly Cordelia seemed to have a bulb light up. "I vote that you and I have a fake couple's anniversary at a nice restaurant, so we get free food! We can have a party or get together some other time with everyone afterwards."   
Whizzer's eyes widened as he looked at his best friend as though she had just invented sliced bread. 

"You're a genius and I love you."   
Cordelia smirked, satisfied with the enthusiastic reaction. "Thank you."   
"So then it's settled." Whizzer nodded decisively.   
"Well." Mendel cleared his throat. "Who is gonna come to the party afterwards? You should make a list of the people you're gonna invite."   
Easy. "That would be you two, Charlotte... Huh."   
It was a valid question, wasn't it? Could he invite Trina? Or rather should he invite her? And Marvin was a whole other deal.   
"I'll think about my guest list later", Whizzer said. "For now, let's have fun and get draaank."  
Him and Cordelia raised their glasses before taking a celebratory sip of cheap ass wine.


	7. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Whizzer's special day.

He'd planned to think about his guest list once his professors weren't up his ass about the current course material. But somehow the question of whether he should invite Marvin or Trina was killing him. If he did invite one, could he invite the other? Probably not.   
It was an endless loop of going back and forth on whether it was a good idea to invite either of them, so in the end Whizzer left the party planning to those who did it best, The Lesbians. Whizzer was more than grateful to hand over any and all responsibilities that came with it when they offered. Who was he to refuse, really?   
Not to mention that the night would end up being a big surprise, since Whizzer would have absolutely no hand in planning, as per The Lesbians' request. It had been their one caveat. Whatever. Surprises were fun.

It was the night before his birthday when Charlotte called him to give him the bare minimum information. That was basically just what types of clothes he should wear. Whizzer smiled to himself while they talked on the phone. They just knew him all to well...   
The morning of his birthday was spent sleeping in and shopping all his classes, which weren't mandatory. Then he meandered over to his favorite cafe and got his favorite, an iced coffee and a cinnamon roll. By the time he got back to his dorm, he got his cue to get dressed for the first part of what The Lesbians had planned for him.   
Since all parts of the afternoon til night would be some sort of casual, becoming more fancy as the night went on. So because of that, he decided to go for dark washed jeans and a light pink button up, his favorite black leather jacket to go with it all. He felt it should be appropriate attire for whatever that might happen.

First, around lunchtime he was ordered to his favorite cafe where Cordelia was waiting for him. He felt an excited smile spread across his face from the anticipation he felt as he approached her. He wrapped her in a tight hug before giving her a curious look.   
"Alright, so what's first on the list? Coffee?" He nodded towards the entrance of the cafe.   
Cordelia shook her head. "Actually, we wanted to keep everything as much of a surprise as we could. So this is really just me collecting you to bring you to the first spot on the list."   
She must have noticed the flicker of disappointment in his eyes, because she immediately chuckled before she continued. "Of course, this being our starting point gives you the chance to load up on caffeine."   
"Be right back!" Whizzer grinned at her victoriously before entering the cafe to get his usual fix of iced coffee. 

When he came out with his ridiculously large iced coffee, Cordelia lighthearted rolled her eyes and sighed.   
"I think you might have a teeny tiny addiction to caffeine, my friend."   
"Well, Mendel runs on anxiety, you run on I-love-girls-juice, so what does that leave me with?" He lifted his drink before taking a sip, while holding eye contact, of course.   
She sighed yet again. "Now, let's go. Charlotte has given me a sparse time budget for banter and standing around doing nothing, so we'd better get going."   
Whizzer made an offended noise before putting on a pout. "But I love banter and standing around doing nothing."   
Cordelia chuckled and shook her head with exasperated fondness before linking her arm with his. "Let's go, you drama queen."   
"Alright, alright", Whizzer relented and let himself be dragged off to a subway station. 

As they approached their first stop, the subway ride already one block of walking behind them, Whizzer couldn't help but guess what it might be.   
"Are we seeing Fifty Shades 3 to make fun of it?" He smirked mischievously at her.   
Cordelia shook her head. "I don't think it's even in theaters anymore."   
"Hmmm..." Dammit. Alright, next try. "Are we going to see Cats to make fun of it? You know, the musical adaptation."   
Yet again, she shook her head. "Nope."   
"Ugh. Hmmm...." Why did she have to make it this big a secret anyways? He'd find out soon enough. "How about..."   
"You won't be able to guess anyways", Cordelia interrupted him.   
Whizzer looked back at her with a mildly disgruntled expression. "Fine. But you know how I hate waiting."   
"I know." Cordelia smiled, looking way too self satisfied for Whizzer's liking. 

It was his birthday, why was no one telling him anything? Well, he may have given them permission to plan the night under the condition that he won't know what they had planned for him. But that didn't mean they didn't have to tell him anything.   
"I should have let you plan this with Mendel", he said to no one in particular, but still making sure that he sounded grumpy and reasonably dissatisfied.   
"He would have broken and told me right away." Now he was looking at Cordelia, giving her an accusatory mix of a glare and a pout.   
Cordelia simply smiled and raised her eyebrows innocently. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise."   
Whizzer huffed and now fixated the pavement in front of him with his pouty glare. "I guess."   
It was official, Whizzer hated surprises.   
He would have tried to use his puppy eyes to get her to give him some sort of hint, but suddenly Cordelia poked his side with her elbow, making him look up. 

"We're here!" Cordelia jogged ahead of Whizzer, spreading her arms enthusiastically.   
It took Whizzer a minute to realize where they were. They stood in front of a gallery, a banner hung above the door. It read: Worlds In Stillness And Suspension - Gregory Crewdson. Whizzer couldn't help but gawk. An exhibition of photos of one of Whizzer's favorite photographers.   
"Oh. My. God." He still couldn't believe it.   
On one hand he couldn't believe he had missed an exhibition like this happening. On the other hand, he was overwhelmed by his love for the tall lesbian.   
"See?", Cordelia wore a cocky smile as she approached him, arms crossed. "That's why you love surprises."   
Maybe he did love surprises after all.   
He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go in!" That said, Whizzer grabbed her by the hand and dragged her in. 

The whole exhibition was absolutely amazing. Every one of the pictures made Whizzer gasps like an excited kid on christmas morning, like opening another present. The pictures all fascinated him and he already couldn't have asked for a better birthday. At the end, Cordelia revealed her gift for him, a photography book of the exhibition.   
For the hundredth time that day Whizzer gasped. "You didn't. God, you're an angel. I don't deserve you."   
Cordelia grinned. "Charlotte figured once you saw the pictures, you'd probably want the book." What?   
"Charlotte got that for me?" Whizzer raised an eyebrow.   
Cordelia nodded. "I mean, it was my idea to bring you here."   
"Obviously."   
"Obviously." She pointed at him and smiled widely.

"So when she said she'd get you the book, which was originally my idea, I found something else." Cordelia's hand grabbed for the now pretty obvious roll in her bag.   
She pulled it out and handed it to him with a big smile. "Happy birthday, Whizzer."   
After peeling off the cello tape, unrolling it revealed the paper as a print of the picture he'd loved most from the entire exhibition.   
Whizzer stared at it. "But... how...?" Then he looked up at her.   
"I just knew." She grinned even more widely, if that was even possible.   
God, he loved Cordelia more than he could say. After all the bullshit with Marvin even Charlotte was being so nice to him. It made him feel somewhere in between guilty and happy, and he didn't quite know where.   
Feeling speechless, he decided to simply hug Cordelia tightly yet again.   
"Remind me to give Charlotte a huge bear hug when I see her tonight." 

"Will do." Cordelia linked their arms again after putting Whizzer's gifts into her bag for storage. "On to our next stop."   
The next stop seemed to be Cordelia's apartment.   
"I feel like I know where this is going...", he said with a slightly suspicious, but nonetheless excited smile.   
He was pretty sure that this would be a little surprise party, purely based on how they had thrown Marvin a surprise party just a month before, and that of their own accord. The question was, what would they do in his case, since he had agreed to let them plan everything. He'd have his question answered pretty soon, but despite that the anticipation was killing him. He was once again not sure if he did actually like surprises.   
Cordelia lightly shoved him as they walked, pulling him out of his train of thought. "Calm down, Whiz. You'll have fun." 

He rolled his eyes. "Calling me a nickname I hate won't make me any more calm."   
Instead of saying anything else, she simply gave him a peck on the cheek.   
And so they kept walking. As expected, Cordelia made him close his eyes before entering her place. He did as he was told and felt her put some sort of blindfold over them.   
Whizzer would have rolled his eyes if they weren't closed. Actually he still did, it was just that no one could see it. "You know I can keep my eyes closed.   
"Yeah, but this way I'm building some anticipation." The giddy smirk in her voice as she talked made him smile just the slightest bit.   
He sighed dramatically. "And you say that I'm the drama queen."   
"That's because you are." He felt her patting him on the shoulder.   
"But you're not much better." His retort didn't get a reply, instead he felt her loop her arm with his. 

Next he heard a door being unlocked and opened. Just a breath later, he heard a funky version of "Happy Birthday" blaring from somewhere in the room.   
The widest grin spread across Whizzer's face and the blindfold was taken off. He blinked to adjust to the light and was faced with the small group of people he'd spent most of his time with over the last two semesters, The Lesbians, Mendel, Marvin and even Trina, who all shouted "Happy Birthday!". This time Mendel actually didn't break out into spontaneous song, which was a relief to mostly Mendel himself, it seemed.   
Unsure of how exactly he felt about Marvin and Trina's being here, he slowly took a few steps into the apartment. Pretty quickly though, he decided that he would think about that after he gave each of his party planners a huge bear hug and thanked them.   
The others came up to hug him, well, it was just Mendel who hugged him while wishing him a happy birthday. 

Trina smiled at him and squeezed his arm, clearly and understandably unsure what amount of physical contact was appropriate with the history they had.   
Marvin just buried his pockets in his hands and gave him a nod. "Happy birthday, Whizzer."   
Charlotte handed Whizzer a glass of white wine, pouring for everyone except herself and Marvin. They drank beer. Just a moment later Cordelia emerged from the kitchen with a cake that looked like a huge macaron with a single, big lit birthday candle in it.   
Whizzer stared in amazement. She had really baked a cake and decorated it to make it look like a huge macaron?   
"A macaron cake?" He was still in complete disbelief.   
"It's a huge macaron!", Cordelia corrected him with a huge grin on her lips.   
"Oh my god! How are you even real? Do you know how much of an angel you are? Oh. My. God." 

And once again, he was hugging Cordelia like there was no tomorrow.   
"It's coffee flavored." She smirked at him.   
He looked at her, out of ways to express his love for her without it becoming redundant. "If I weren't gay, I'd ask you to marry me on the spot."   
"Well, good luck getting past me", Charlotte interjected from somewhere behind him, making him laugh.   
"You two are amazing."   
"We know", they said in unison, making Whizzer roll his eyes and laugh yet again.   
"Make a wish!", Cordelia said with excitement in every one of her features.   
Whizzer stared down the lit candle. What should he wish for? He could wish to be able to see his mom again. But that wasn't possible. What if... What if he wished to finally know where him and Marvin stood? Yeah, he liked that. Not like anyone would know. Whizzer blew out the candle.


	8. The Party Planners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer's birthday continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had much less time to think about this story recently, so updates will happen less frequently.
> 
> I will do my best to update and find an end to our boys' story, though. Happy reading!

"What did you wish for?", Cordelia asked when Whizzer opened his eyes again.   
He just gave her a look and raised his brows, as if to ask her if she really thought he would fall for it.   
"Just checking if you'd fall for it." She made an innocent before sticking out her tongue at him.   
Everyone had finished most of their respective drink when Cordelia put down the giant macaron and tapped against her glass. "Time for gifts!"   
She pointed at a spot on the couch that had a fancy looking pillow on it. "Whizzer, sit over there. Everyone else, grab your gifts!", she said with an enthusiastic and nearly bossy tone.  
"Alright, alright." Whizzer laughed and sat down. He crossed his legs and took a sip of his wine, and felt he'd accomplished his task of looking fancy and pretentious. Slowly the others gathered back in the living room and since everyone sat down on the floor somewhere in front of the couch Whizzer decided to join them. 

Cordelia, who already seemed slightly tipsy grabbed a bottle that used to be filled with white wine and handed it to Whizzer. "Spin it!"   
Yeah, she was definitely getting tipsy. But Whizzer wasn't going to argue with her, so he put down the bottle and spun it.   
"Alright, guess it's my turn", Mendel said and grabbed his gift, pushing it over to Whizzer. "I hope you like it."  
The gift was a weird shape for sure... Whizzer unwrapped the gift to reveal a phone case with a 3D iced coffee knock off of a Starbucks cup.   
"Fuck, that's so cool. How did I never see something like this?"  
Mendel crossed his arms, the self satisfaction obvious on his face. "I have my ways."   
He grinned at Mendel. "Thank you. This is amazing."  
"Glad you like it." Mendel nodded and the bottle was spun again. "Let's see who's next." 

The bottle stopped spinning and everyone looked at Marvin who just stared at the bottle for a moment before jumping back into motion. He turned around and opened one of the bags, presumably the one he brought, only to stare into it. What was he doing? If he was afraid of making things awkward, he was really just making it worse.   
"I... think I'll give you my gift later", he said with a pointed look. Oh, really? Whizzer liked what Marvin seemed to head in mind. Whizzer raised an eyebrow, trying hard not to smirk. He almost succeeded. The alcohol was starting to do things to him.   
"Sure." Whizzer nodded.   
He took a sip of wine and looked at Marvin, who just looked back at him. Everyone was looking back and forth between them now. Shit. Divert, abort, rewind, anything!

"I think this is where you spin the bottle."   
Whizzer immediately regretted his tone, noticing how Marvin's eyes darkened slightly. Marvin tried to hide it, but Whizzer had become very good at seeing through him over their time screwing, too good maybe.   
"Right..." Marvin looked away from Whizzer and quickly spun the bottle.   
The next one to hand over her gift was Charlotte.   
"Oh, Whizzer, you'll love me for this." Charlotte smiled confidently as she grabbed for her gift bag and pushed it over to him.   
Whizzer shot Cordelia a look, who just put a finger over her lips. Oh wow. She had shown him Charlotte's gift early? She was even more impatient than him, apparently. Whizzer raised his eyebrows. Cordelia once again put her finger over her lips, eyes wide this time, begging him not to say anything. He nodded and turned to Charlotte. 

Whizzer took the gift bag and opened it. Inside was the photography book and a card. He fished out the card first and smiled widely at the rainbow design on it. When he flipped it around he had a hard time fighting the smile that crept onto his lips. The back of the card, in Charlotte's scratchy handwriting read: "I know that Cordelia would show you my gift, don't worry."   
After putting the card back he winked at Charlotte before taking out the photography book.   
He put on his best surprised face. "Oh my god, this is amazing."   
Cordelia gave Whizzer a thumbs up out of her all too aware girlfriend's field of vision.   
"I know." Charlotte smirked and nodded.   
"If I weren't sitting so comfortably right now, I'd totally hug you, just so you know."   
Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Of course." She spun the bottle. 

It pointed at Trina, who grabbed a small box with a pretty bow, which had a small gift tag attached to it, and handed it to Whizzer. First, he unfolded the tag on the gift. The handwriting was obviously Trina's, each of the letters was written in a delicate and round cursive. The tag read: "~From one queen to another~".   
His gaze flickered up to meet Trina's, who looked nervous. He noticed her fidgeting with the hem of her light pink summer dress. Pretty color. It suited her.   
Focus back on his gift, he opened the small box which revealed cufflinks with a crown design on it. He took a look back at the tag. "From one queen to another".   
"I figured since you're the classiest of us six neurotic weirdos that they would be a good fit", Trina said, playing with a strand of her hair.   
Whizzer looked up at her with a surprised smile. "Thank you."   
Trina nodded and smiled at him with a warmth he hadn't been recipient of in a while. "You're welcome." 

"They're beautiful."   
They really were. They were breathtakingly beautiful. Just his taste. He couldn't believe that Trina would give him a gift like that.   
"What is it?", Cordelia asked, definitely getting tipsier as she poured herself another glass of wine.   
When Whizzer showed Cordelia what was in the box, she put her hands to her cheeks in amazement and gasped, nearly knocking over her glass in the process. Charlotte ended up being the saving grace, pulling the glass out of the way so it wouldn't spill and possible break.   
"Oh my god, these are so pretty!" In her excitement Cordelia managed to knock over her girlfriend's beer, spilling it.   
"Oops..." Cordelia only looked marginally embarrassed, too busy giggling over her clumsiness.   
Charlotte sighed. Had she expected this to happen? She probably had, considering that she'd known her girlfriend would show Whizzer his gift. 

"That's enough wine for you, honey", Charlotte said with loving exasperation as she picked up Cordelia's glass and emptied it in one go.   
"Hey! That's my wine!" Cordelia tried grabbing the wine bottle but Charlotte distracted her with a kiss, making her admit defeat and she decided to pout instead. One peck on the cheek seemed to make everything right again, though, since her she seemed don't pouting pretty soon after.   
Whizzer put the box with the cufflinks into Charlotte's gift bag and smiled at Trina one last time. So finally there was only Cordelia, who admitted to showing Whizzer her own gift early because she was already that tipsy.   
"We won't tell you what it is just yet." Dammit.   
"But you'll have to go home and change into this." Charlotte grabbed a bag from behind the door and handed it to him. 

"Don't look open it before you get back to your dorm."  
Whizzer's eyebrows flew up as a smirk spread across his lips. "What if I do?"   
"Then you're just ruining your surprise", Marvin interjected. He did have a point.   
Whizzer rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Charlotte. "You were saying?"   
"We'll send you an address. You should be there at seven and please don't try to be fashionably late." Charlotte gave him a stern look as she said this.   
Whizzer crossed his arms and acted offended. "It's not my fault that I look better if I'm fifteen minutes late."   
As to be expected Marvin couldn't help himself. "You wouldn't be if you started getting ready on time."   
Marvin's interjection made a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "That's why it's called fashionably late. I'm fashionable and I'm late. Is your mind blown yet?" 

Marvin opened his mouth to say something but Charlotte cleared her throat, making both of their heads snap around to look at her.   
"Anyways. Don't be fashionably late. Be there early if you can."   
"But where's the fun in that?", Whizzer whined.   
Charlotte pointed at him, fixating him with a serious expression. "No being late."   
"But it's my birthday."   
"No. Being. Late. Whizzer."   
Whizzer sighed with annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine."   
He took a sip of his wine before turning to Cordelia. "Your girlfriend is no fun."   
"I know." When Charlotte side eyed her she simply stuck out her tongue in return.   
Charlotte gave Whizzer a questioning look. "Weren't you oh so proud of having wing manned us together?" 

"Well, yeah. Before I realized that you're no fun", Whizzer said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Because it was. He took another sip of wine.   
"Well, Whizzer, I guess you'll just have to deal with it." Charlotte smiled victoriously as she took a sip of her beer.   
"I've created a monster", he whispered, intentionally loud enough so everyone could hear before laughing with Cordelia and surprisingly enough Trina.   
The comment earned him a punch to the arm from Charlotte.   
"Hey!" Whizzer rubbed his arm as he complained.   
"You brought that on yourself", Marvin commented with a smirk on his lips. His eyes were strangely soft. Whizzer rolled his eyes at him before they looked at eachother yet again.   
"Fuck yeah, he did." Charlotte gave a strong, enthusiastic nod. 

They sat on the floor, everyone except Cordelia and Mendel drinking either wine or beer before Whizzer realized he hadn't even tried his giant macaron yet. He knew Cordelia was not good at making things the first few times, which may have deterred Whizzer from trying it. If he hadn't been a hoe for anything French, that is.   
He sat up with an excited expression. "I haven't tried my birthday macaron yet!"   
Charlotte shot him a frightened look that Cordelia was too tipsy to notice as she jumped up to cut everyone a slightly too big piece of the macaron cake creation.   
Whizzer was the first to receive a plate and fork. He looked intently at the piece. It looked tasty and very much edible. Once everyone had gotten their individual, Cordelia included, Whizzer took a bite.   
While not the best macaron in the universe, it was actually good. 

One after the other, everyone looked like they were experiencing some sort of feeling of relief from the cake actually being decent. That is, of course, except for the very much tipsy and oblivious Cordelia, who enjoyed her piece like there was no tomorrow.   
"Wow." Mendel gave an acknowledging nod to Cordelia. "This is good."   
"Definitely", Trina agreed.   
Marvin just gave her a thumbs up and nodded.   
"Thank you, guys!" Cordelia grinned, her cheeks flushed from drinking past the usual amount when hanging out.   
After a bit of nibbling at their macaron pieces, Charlotte got up and pulled a very surprised Whizzer off the floor with her. How was that short lesbian so strong?   
"Now you, sir, are going to change into some fancy clothes." She poked his chest while giving him the imitation of a stern look.   
"Yeah, yeah. Alright." Whizzer lifted his hands defensively and let himself be pushed out the front door.


	9. To The Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin is the sweetest, smoothest horndog the world has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this last chapter. ^^

On his way to his dorm Whizzer just couldn't keep himself from peeking into the bag. There was a lot of black and some ruffles... interesting. Now even more intrigued, he made his way back to his dorm building. Once the door shut behind him he put the bag on his bed before taking out everything inside it.   
With each thing he took out of it his chuckle became more of a laugh. First, there was a bunch of black fabric to obstruct his view. Of course they knew he'd try peeking into the bag. After the fabric, he dug out a pair of golden biker shorts and a blond wig. Lastly, at the bottom of the bag wasa picture of Rocky from Rocky Horror with a note that read: "Better get ready quick, pretty boy. - Marvin". 

"Huh", he mumbled in acknowledgement.   
The widest smirk spread across Whizzer's face as he read the card over and over again. Marvin had gone out and bought him a Rocky costume. That horndog.  
After getting over his moment of surprise he decided to finally get ready. Charlotte sent him the location while he was getting busy doing his hair. It was just some random address that would take him a few minutes of walking to get to. He really didn't want Charlotte to kill him over being five minutes late.   
The last few rebellious strands of hair finally gave up their battle for sticking out of Whizzer's otherwise perfectly styled hair when Charlotte called him.   
"Mr. Brown, this is your reminder to get your ass out of your ass out of your dorm."   
Whizzer chuckled, looking at his hair in his mirror from all angles to make sure it was just right. 

His hair had been kind of a bitch to fit under a wig, but a lot of hairgel seemed to do the trick. At that point, getting the wig to stay in place was actually pretty easy.   
Mostly satisfied, he nodded at his reflection. "I just finished getting ready, actually."   
"Just make sure you leave in the next five minutes. I'll see you there."   
"Bye, Charlotte. Love you, too." He rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips.   
"Bye. Love you, too, Whizzer."   
After hanging up he put on his black leather jacket, showing off a lot of leg - and he had long legs to begin with. He dug out some black boots he remembered bringing just in case and they matched the rest of his attire well enough. And finding stuff to match golden biker shorts was more of an obstacle than one might think. 

With one last glance at his reflection, he began making his way to the address. After a few minutes of walking with surprisingly few people staring at him he could see everyone waiting a few feet ahead of him.   
Whizzer walked up to them and waved at his friends as he did so. "Hey!"   
Trina and Mendel were pretty obviously Brad and Janet while The Lesbians chose to go as Columbia and Magenta.   
Everyone waved over at him, waiting for him, except for Cordelia, who skipped over and wrapped him in a tight hug. Her curls were slicked back and hidden under a sequin covered hat. Cordelia looked super cute as Columbia. She had seemingly sobered up during the time he'd taken to get to his dorm and get ready, which was likely Charlotte's doing.   
Everyone's costume looked really on point and fitting. And then there was Marvin. 

Whizzer had to do a double take before he could believe his eyes. There Marvin stood. In plateau heels and stockings. The oh so rational Marvin. In a Frank N Furter costume.   
His hair was curled to the max with some colored hair spray to darken it, probably Charlottes doing. His face was covered in makeup very accurate to the movie. He even wore a leather jacket similar to the one in the movie. Not to mention the stockings. God, the stockings.   
"Hello there, Frank N Furter." Whizzer smirked at him.   
Marvin raised his palm. "Don't. Everyone was dead set on their costumes."   
Charlotte chuckled and jabbed Marvin lightly in the side with her elbow. "You could have gone as Rocky."   
Marvin just looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Bitch, please."   
Whizzer blinked before he and Mendel burst out into laughter. "Did you just say..."   
"...bitch please?", Mendel said when Whizzer found himself laughing too hard to finish his sentence himself. 

Marvin crossed his arms and huffed, rolling his eyes with annoyance while doing so. "At least let me get in character a little bit?"   
"Ah, so now you're taking this whole thing seriously?" Charlotte raised her eyebrows.   
"Never said I didn't." Marvin looked at Charlotte before facing Whizzer when she didn't respond.   
He just looked at Whizzer for a moment before nodding. "Good job with the wig."   
"Thanks." A tiny surprised smile spread across his lips. "It was kind of a bitch to put on."   
Marvin huffed a laugh. "Tell me about it. Mine was the biggest bitch to put on."   
Wait. "That's a wig?" He pointed at what he'd originally thought was Marvin's hair.   
Marvin shrugged and nodded. "Yeah."   
"Damn." Whizzer nodded in surprise and acknowledgement. "Good job."   
"Thanks..." Marvin smiled slightly. 

"Sooo", Cordelia began. Marvin winced slighly at the unnecessarily loud interruption while Whizzer rolled his eyes. She was definitely not completely sober.   
"Let's, get going! Lead the way, Marvin Furter."   
Marvin shot Whizzer a look before he began walking, Whizzer along side him."She definitely took up the habit of giving terrible nicknames from you", he whispered.   
Whizzer thought for a moment before whispering back. "Yeah." She definitely had.   
Everyone was following Marvin, who seemed to have planned this part of the evening for some reason. Whizzer walked next to him. Everyone else was walking in pairs, so it just made the most sense for him to. Besides, he just had to know. 

"Did you really pick me to be Rocky because you're thirsty and you knew that I'd roll with it?", he whispered with an intrigued and knowing edge to his expression.   
Marvin turned his head slightly to look up at him with a , a smirk on his lips. "What do you think?"   
Whizzer scoffed, a smile spreading across his lips. "You're impossible."   
"I like to think I'm more of a pain in the ass", Marvin whispered back.   
"And impossible", Whizzer insisted, doing his best not to talk too loud.   
Marvin just smirked at him for a moment before he kept walking, seemingly not paying any more attention to Whizzer.   
After a bit of walking and a subway ride, followed by some more walking they finally arrived at their destination. Even from the other end of the block the bright letters spelling out the name of the theater were visible. 

Standing outside smoking were a quite a few people, several of them dressed up as Rocky Horror characters, while others just came in their regular clothes. Despite the amazing costumes, Whizzer definitely thought that they looked best. Whether that was because they were or because it was his birthday was anybody's guess. Marvin, apparently going all out on Whizzer's birthday, handed everyone their tickets and they made their way in.   
Inside everyone was handed a bag of stuff to use during the show. This included, but wasn't limited to: rice, a birthday hat and a list of all the things you were supposed to do during the movie for those who weren't aware.   
Whizzer found himself smiling. It seemwd as though Marvin was responsible for this part of the evening. And, even though he would have been annoyed about this if he had been told beforehand, he couldn't help but love the fact that Marvin had done this. For Whizzer, nontheless. 

When the people started pouring into the theater, Whizzer and his friends included. They all sat down, The Lesbians, Trina and Mendel as well as Whizzer and Marvin seated next to one another, taking up about a third of the row.   
Just when the lights went down Whizzer quickly leaned over to Marvin, whispering. "Thank you."   
Before Marvin could respond with anything, the lights were completely out and the movie began.   
Two hours of a movie and chatting afterwarda later they all went to Marvin's for a nice end to Whizzer's birthday. They opened up another bottle of wine, plus some beer to share amongst them. Charlotte, of course, kept an eye on Cordelia's glass, both to keep it from falling over and so her girlfriend wouldn't get absolutely wasted. 

"So?", Cordelia asked with a knowing smirk. "What did you think of your birthday?"   
Whizzer returned her smile with an even bigger one. "It was absolutely fucking amazing. I love you guys."   
He got up and raised his glass. "A toast."   
Mendel tried to get up but stumbled. "I have to throw some bread at you. Marvin, where do you keep your bread?"   
Before Mendel could finally get up, Trina had already grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to the floor next to her in one swift motion. "Honey, no."  
"May I continue, my dearest Cordelia?", Whizzer asked in his favorite pretentious prick imitation.   
"Yes, you may." Cordelia spoke with the same pretentious tone, of course.

He raised his glass again. "To The Lesbians."   
"To The Lesbians", the others repeated.   
Everyone raised their glasses while The Lesbians themselves desolved into giggles and laughs.   
Once Charlotte had recovered she looked at Whizzer with an amused expression. "Do you always think of me and Cordelia as The Lesbians?", she asked while making air quotations.   
A smirk spread across Whizzer's facs as he dramatically looked away and took a sip of his wine. "Maybe?"   
Charlotte snorted. "Oh. My. God."   
"Oh my god, Whizzer, we have to move in next to one another at some point! Then we could be The Lesbians From Next Door!"   
Cordelia grinned and giggled while Whizzer gave her an approving nod. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last you'll read of our boys for now. I'm not sure when or if I'll continue this series, so I at least wanted to give you a conclusion to Whizzer's birthday celebration.


	10. Chapter Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally continuing after a year of hiatus!

After almost a year of hiatus, I am not finally continuing this series!  
I feel like i finally figured out how this can continue and hope to bring this story about our hopeless boys to a satisfying conclusion.

I would have never considered touching this again, had I not constantly gotten emails about the many amazing comments I've gotten over the process, and especially after putting this project on hold.

I hope you are all as excited as I am!

See you in the next official chapter!

Till then, stay safe and stay healthy. Also, don't forget to wear your masks!


End file.
